clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BOSS XeXeXe
BOSS XeXeXe, commonly called XeXeXe or Xexexe, is a snowshovel-wielding, robed penguin and the self-proclaimed leader of the Turtlenators. He is proud to defend TurtleShroom's dignity and follows him around, ready to defend him from hecklers or Anti-Turtlenators. In actuality, XeXeXe is the alter-ego of Explorer, and only appears when TSP's dignity, ethical beliefs, and morale are on the line, whether he likes it or not. TurtleShroom wishes he didn't exist. Background It is unknown for how long Explorer has been able to turn into XeXeXe, but his appearances were first recorded by an unsuccessful conspiracy theorist who sneaked into the supposed headquarters of Holyberden and, upon returning, claimed to see a "light-blue penguin with a propeller hat, red robes, and a huge snowshovel" sitting next to TSP at a meeting. XeXeXe only first appeared to public eyes when TSP was attacked by a squad of hecklers while attending the April Fools' Party 2010 at CP. At first pretending to offer friendship, a group of penguins then began pummeling him with snowballs in the Forest, claiming that his control over the USA through Holyberden had gone too far. Xexexe jumped out of a thick line of upside-down trees and began whacking them with his snowshovel. They were later reported by a member of the MMK and were sent to the hospital for bruise treatment. Since then, Xexexe has been seen several times around Club Penguin Island, running amok and chasing Anti-Turtlenators around the port city. Many former Anti-Turtlenators claim that Xexexe is the reason for their newfound neutrality. Appearance XeXeXe is slightly similar to Explorer in appearance. He is colored light blue and has a similar red propeller hat. However, XeXeXe dons red velvet robes lined with white polar bear fur. (The fur is claimed to have been taken from the PSA's stash of Herbert fur samplings.) On the back of the robe is the emblem of the Turtlenators (a hand-drawn cursive "T"), drawn in light blue over a yellow circle. Around XeXeXe's waist is a band with a zig-zag pattern consisting of tessellated red and beige triangles. XeXeXe is famous for carrying a heavy snowshovel with a black, curved blade. The handle is solid pine wood, built to endure XeXeXe's powerful grasp and swings. The blade is made of steel and painted black. It's curved to make an effective scooper, but it can also deal heavy damage to any opponent who gets caught in its way. Involvement Should you ever assault TSP in any way, XeXeXe will pop out of nowhere and attack you with his snowshovel. Though it's not lethal, the polished steel blade, painted in black, can definitely deal damage. On a light note, hospitalization via XeXeXe assault has occurred only once in history, and once XeXeXe feels you've taken enough punishment, he'll jump back into hiding. XeXeXe has also committed petty crimes and caused general annoyance. He seems to be obsessed with disrupting communications systems -- once, he somehow stole every single bit of postage—that is, mail—in the state of Trans-Antarctica (no one knows exactly why), and another time he ripped the motherboard out of a central Centriepistula computer handling Internet data transfer, dividing its components amongst him and his minions. Most of these acts are quickly undone by Kerbpuff and Kerb, much to XeXeXe's annoyance. XeXeXe commands a large army of puffles, most of which are harmless and just scoot around. They do trivial tasks for him, like writing letters, sending messages, getting him refreshments, etc. None of the puffles seem to mind, as their working hours aren't too long. XeXeXe is the only other creature besides TSP that has a complete map and knowledge of the manholes of Holyberden. Like TSP, XeXeXe uses these to get around Antarctica and surprise unwary Anti-Turtlenators. XeXeXe is also in possession of multiple bases of operation around Club Penguin Island and the rest of the USA. These bases are often called "castles" by Turtlenators, and they often pop up in any imaginable place—underwater, on top of mountains, even in the middle of a packed suburban neighborhood. XeXeXe's castles are identifiable by the presence of the telltale emblem of the Turtlenators, as well as large amounts of guard puffles. His archenemy is Kerbpuff, a cute and yet alarming puffle-like creature with an enormous appetite. Kerbpuff has often raided TSP's headquarters in the belief that large amounts of food (primarily cake) are stored there. As such, XeXeXe feels it is his duty to teach the little mutant a lesson. The penguin also seems to be completely grossed out by Kerbpuff's appearance. Response TurtleShroom (penguin) dismisses XeXeXe as a radical vigilante. While he "fully supports" seeing "Un-CP goons" get pummeled with a shovel, he "disagrees" with XeXeXe's attack of simple hecklers or critics. Considering that he once stormed the set of an interview due to criticism, TSP tries to remain neutral on this character. Secretly, though, it is thought that he appreciates the hammering he so painfully delivers. Explorer currently has no comment on his actions as XeXeXe. XeXeXe himself rarely speaks, other than laughing, grunting, or shouting. Trivia 100px|thumb|left|XeXeXe's theme music. * He works as a second captain in King Akuma's Army. * XeXeXe is a parody of King Dedede from the Kirby video game series. * XeXeXe has instantly recognizable theme music, characterized by its loud intro. * TSP often calls XeXeXe "XeeXee". * XeXeXe's snowshovel blade is made from industrial steel, made in Diamond Falls and painted coal black. The handle of the snowshovel is carved from a Club Penguin pine tree and chemically treated to make it hardy. * Despite his name, XeXeXe is not an X-Antibody. Government officials hope Xplorer isn't able to turn into a XeXeXe parallel, or they'd be stuck on naming him. * Besides angering Anti-Turtlenators, XeXeXe also irks Swiss Ninja. In fact, he's banned from Snowzerland, yet always manages to sneak into the borders via TSP's manholes. * He has an extremely weird liking for Waddle Gs. See also * TSP * Holyberden * Explorer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Nuisances